09 October 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-10-09 ; Comments *Peel says the best track on Jesus And Mary Chain's Automatic album is Between Planets. He also plays two tracks from that album, including his favourite on the LP. *Peel mentions hearing at a village school event which Flossie attended, a mother telling a child derogatory that what she was wearing was inappropriate and looked like someone from the north, which Peel found quite upsetting. He then plays The Fall's Hit The North. *Peel plays a track from Barry Adamson covering Jet Harris And Tony Meehan's Diamonds. Sessions *Inspiral Carpets #3, recorded 17th August 1989. Available on Radio 1 Sessions CD, 1999 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD082) Tracklisting *Jesus And Mary Chain: Between Planets (album - Automatic) Blanco Y Negro BYN 20 *Ministers Of Black: Step Into My Office (Vocal Mix) (12" - Step Into My Office / One Of A Kind) Warlock WAR 056 @''' *Inspiral Carpets: So This Is How It Feels (session) '''& *Aurlus Mabele: Keba (album - Soukouss La Terreur) Jimmy's Production *Even As We Speak: Goes So Slow (7") Phantom *Pop Negatif Wastad: Valium (mini-album - Pop Negatif Wastad) Central Slate SLATE 9 @ & *Galaxie 500: Decomposing Trees (album - On Fire) Rough Trade *Tuffest: Frighten Friday (v/a album - Frighten Friday) Steely & Cleevie VPRL 1075 &''' *Inspiral Carpets: She Comes In The Fall (session) $ &''' *Tackhead: Demolition House (album - Friendly As A Hand Grenade) World WR013 @''' *Four Brothers: Maishoko Ababa Namai (album - Bros) Cooking Vinyl *Fall: Hit The North (7") Beggars Banquet *Blue Pearl: Naked In The Rain (New Age Mix) (12" promo) WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 016T '''@ *Inspiral Carpets: Sun Don't Shine (session) $ & *Jesus And Mary Chain: UV Ray (album - Automatic) Blanco Y Negro BYN 20 &''' *Ruby Andrews: Hound Dog (7" - Hound Dog / Away From The Crowd) Zodiac '''@ *Ice T: You Played Yourself (album - The Iceberg (Freedom Of Speech... Just Watch What You Say)) Sire WX 316 @''' *Barry Adamson: Diamonds (12" - The Taming Of The Shrewd) Mute '''$ *Inspiral Carpets: Song For The Family (session) $ £ *Johnnie Clarke: Don't Call I Daddy (7" - Don't Call I Daddy / A Chiney Man Version) Knock Out *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $ '''available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) john peel 15 1989 *2) john peel 15b 1989 *3) 1989-10-xx Peel Show LE048 *4) John Peel Radio One Sessions - 9th october 1989 *5) 020A-B4827XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:46:28 (from 0:24:28) *2) 0:46:40 (to 0:02:51) *3) 1:36:43 (32:29-59:07) (to 37:16 and from 41:23 unique) *4) 0:29:04 (3:27-25:11) (18:32-22:20 unique) *5) 1:28:12 ;Other *1,2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. From HO John Peel 15 1989 *3) Created from LE048 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *4) Many thanks to Darren Wilshaw Peel October 1989 *5) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1,2) Mixcloud *3) Mooo *4) Mixcloud *5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4827/1) Category:1989 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes